


План

by CatVoinAnia, АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Edo Tensei, Edo Tensei!Naruto, Gen, Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Human Experimentation, M/M, kage!Sasuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: — Ты готова к этому? По твоим словам, у нас будет всего несколько минут, если не одна, — в последний раз спрашивает её Орочимару, как будто у неё действительно есть выбор, как если бы Сакура может сказать "нет".Ей казалось, что время есть. Но, кажется, пора заканчивать с этим.— Да, — она устало кивает и садится напротив. — Спасибо за помощь, Орочимару-сенсей.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	План

**Author's Note:**

> Изначальная идея почерпнута из этого поста:  
> https://vk.com/wall-82899713_37215
> 
> Меня очень зацепила сначала мысль, как бы Сакура могла попробовать уговорить Орочимару. Выглядело, имхо, это как-то так:
> 
> — М-м-м... Мне нет причины помогать тебе... Хотел бы я сказать. Но мне не совсем по вкусу ветер Саске-куна, похожий ныне на хаотический шторм.  
> — Так вы... научите меня?  
> — Кого ты хочешь поднять этой техникой? Итачи-куна?  
> — Нет. Наруто. Только Наруто может с ним сладить!  
> — Наруто-кун всегда имел огромное влияние на душу и сердце Саске-куна, это правда. Неудивительно, что после его смерти он окончательно себя потерял. Хорошо. Я помогу тебе с этим.
> 
> Так что драббл о последствиях этого решения. Как я их вижу, учитывая особенности Эдо Тенсей, а также самого Орочимару.

— Передай мне скальпель, — приказывает ей Орочимару, и Сакура послушно вкладывает в скользкую руку инструмент, пока Кабуто с другой стороны делает какие-то свои пометки в планшете. 

Гудят приборы. Потрескивает разрезаемая кожа трупа, и Орочимару трепетно проверяет, как именно приживаются клетки Хаширамы — в целом, неплохо. Никаких опасных опухолей нет, конфликта с клетками Учих — тоже. 

— Первый хокаге, конечно, был монстром, — бледная улыбка расцветает на узких губах, а золотистые глаза смотрят с искренним восхищением на лежащее тело. — Но никогда бы не подумал, что встречу ещё более впечатляющего. 

— Он не... — начинает было протест Сакура, но тут же осекается сама. Кому она собирается что-то доказывать? Двум почти что змеям, вырастивших Саске-куна в каге? Проведших множество экспериментов и видевших немало настоящих монстров. — Он... не заслужил...

— Ну, ну, Сакура-кун, я не имел в виду ничего плохого. Просто клетки Хаширамы действительно плохо приживаются, приходится порой тратить немало сил. В первый раз из шестидесяти испытуемых выжил один, — более миролюбиво отмечает Орочимару, после чего уступает ей место для сшивания тканей. Сакура тут же принимается за дело, мимолётно проверяя состояние тела — не гниёт всё ещё. Прекрасно. — И даже с учётом гениальных дополнений Кабуто, всё ещё бывают проблемы с совместимостью, как, к примеру, у Саске.

— Это у Саске-куна проблемы с совместимостью? — горько усмехается Сакура и убирает инструменты, пока Суйгецу послушно уносит тело в капсулу храниться до следующей проверки.

— Определённо. К примеру, у Мадары были глаза его брата и клетки Хаширамы, при этом он с легкостью мог деактивировать как шаринган, так и риненган. Аналогично было с Саске-куном, когда ему пересадили глаза Итачи, — Кабуто отрывается от своих бумаг и смотрит на неё довольно-таки лениво-скучающе, словно объясняет что-то очевидное, как первокурснику Академии рассказывают про чакру. — При этом, когда есть проблемы с совместимостью, то деактивация невозможна. Как Саске-кун не может до конца деактивировать риненган или же воспользоваться регенерацией Первого, так и Какаши был вынужден прятать свой шаринган в силу невозможности полного контроля. 

Взгляд переносится в сторону двери, за которой уже скрылся Суйгецу.

— Но у него потрясающая совместимость с клетками что Учих, что Первого. Удивительно. Возможно, в своё время мы что-то упустили, — хмыкает он и кивком приглашает следовать за собой. 

Очередной тёмный коридор ледяных катакомб, тускло освещаемые факелами. Так контрастирует с яркой, солнечной Конохой, где тепло, отражаемое скалами, долго сохраняется в деревне. Там, в Конохе, был дом... Когда-то. Но последние месяцы катакомбы пьют из неё тепло, проникают в самую глубь, леденят кости даже под одеялом.

Как Орочимару и Кабуто могут годами в этом жить?.. Хладнокровные же...

В другом помещении Орочимару ждёт уже за скромной трапезой, пока Карин кратко докладывает, и Сакура прислушивается к её словам.

—... но было подавлено за пять минут, буквально сразу же, как Саске-кун прознал, — вздыхает та и поправляет очки. — Похоже, он освоил технику быстрого перемещения... 

А вот это уже проблема. 

Сакура прикусывает губу и сглатывает, глядя прямо в золотистые радужки Орочимару, который смотрит в ответ как-то печально. Они оба знают — у них будет всего одна попытка, с которой уже тянуть нельзя. Чем дальше они возятся с улучшениями, тем больше шансов, что Саске-кун раскусит их план и убьёт прежде, чем они воплотят последнюю стадию. И тогда мир точно обречён. 

— Завтра. 

Одно слово, а тяжесть с парочку метеоритов Мадары падает на плечи Сакуры. Ей хочется упасть на колени и обнять себя, дрожа от холода под ногами. Плакать взахлёб. Может, позвать маму — но лучше Наруто, он надёжнее. 

— Ты готова к этому? По твоим словам, у нас будет всего несколько минут, если не одна, — в последний раз спрашивает её Орочимару, как будто у неё действительно есть выбор, как если бы Сакура может сказать "нет". 

Ей казалось, что время есть. Но, кажется, пора заканчивать с этим. 

— Да, — она устало кивает и садится напротив. — Спасибо за помощь, Орочимару-сенсей. 

— Не за что пока, Сакура-кун. Карин, Суйгецу, утром покидаете убежище. Это приказ, — а голос Орочимару такой же горький и преисполненный печали с обречённостью, как сама Сакура. 

Скоро всё закончится. Осталось не более восемнадцати часов.

***

Сильный ветер будто норовит столкнуть Саске со скалы хокаге вниз, в пропасть. Когда-то солнечная деревня кажется сумрачной — или так кажется из-за воспоминаний о беззаботных деньках, когда генином он соперничал с Наруто.

Тогда они были просто детьми, которых взрослые не хотели понимать и принимать. Тогда редкие улыбки, предназначенные только ему одному, почему-то грели душу.

Солнечный луч лениво скользит по щеке вниз, но тепла от него нет, только ощущение чего-то ползающего и раздражающего. И Саске просто смотрит вниз, где копошатся муравьи-людишки. Покупают еду, обмениваются сплетнями, может, с ненавистью смотрят в его сторону или замышляют очередное восстание под изображением Наруто. 

Осмеливаются же. Кто бы мог подумать тогда, годы назад, что теперь Наруто — символ надежды людей по всему Альянсу? Самые наглые шиноби рисуют такие же полоски на щёках, пытаются что-то кричать о вере, пока не окажутся сокрушенными реальностью, разностью в их с Саске мощью. Поскромнее носят раз в год цветы в Долину Завершения и клянутся в каких-то совершенно глупых вещах, вроде того, чтобы не сдаваться. Может, даже молятся порой по ночам, желая, чтобы каким-то чудесным образом труп их защитил.

Наруто тоже упирался до самого конца. И к чему это его привело?

_В этот раз чидори попадает ровно в сердце. Кровь течёт по руке, вся ладонь в ней, пока на чужих губах расцветает виноватая улыбка, преследующая его во снах.  
— Прости, Саске... В этот раз... не сдержал обещание..._

Иногда Саске хочется оживить его. Взглянуть вновь в голубые глаза, а после предъявить всему миру: вот он, ваш символ надежды, Дитя из Пророчества, полностью подконтрольный чужой воле. Сломить всех окончательно, погрузить в ещё большую пучину отчаяния и ненависти, которая будет преследовать его веками.

Но от этой мысли сердце ноет так, будто это его, не чужое, пронзили чидори. Саске просто не готов провернуть такое, взглянуть на результат собственных мыслей и действий. Что такое шесть деревень? Пыль под его ногами. Места обитание слабаков, которые не смогут оставить на нём и царапины, и преисполненные ненависти заложники старой системы.

Но Наруто...

Не поэтому ли начал пить в своё время Первый хокаге? Каково ему было смотреть на собственный меч, просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров? Знать, что предал два сердца ради блага других?

Саске просто смотрит вниз. Солнце всё также скользит по коже, никакое, а на душе пусто. Он просто каждый раз выкидывает собственные мысли из головы, не желая возвращаться ими к одному и тому же, к бесконечному циклу. Хватит. Прошло уже достаточно, просто хватит. 

Когда издали его обдаёт столь желанным теплом, он даже не сразу понимает происходящее и просто подставляется под него, чтобы после распахнуть закрытые было глаза и сжать до боли кулаки. 

— Орочимару! Какого чёрта? — шипит он и внимательно прислушивается к себе, где же источник чакры. Так, кажется, убежище в восточной части деревни Звука. Не самое удобное место для сражения, но с силой девяти биджу можно просто жестом стереть всё в порошок, не заглядывая. 

Риненган привычно напрягается, открывая портал в хорошо знакомое место. И там, внутри, в убежище, прекрасно ощущается, что это действительно Наруто, что старый змей осмелился взять его тело и оживить. Что ж. Его предупреждали. 

Саске идёт по тёмным коридорам, ныне не освещаемых даже факелами, и не без удивления отмечает, что никто не поджидает его: как будто вся ставка только на Наруто. Что, впрочем, довольно разумно.

И лишь около одной из лабораторий есть немного света и устало-упрямая Сакура. 

— Саске-кун. 

— С дороги или умрёшь, — позволяет себе только одну уступку Саске, демонстративно играясь молниями по своей коже. Она должна понимать, что даже эта глупая печать на лбу её не спасёт. 

Которую она тут же активирует, дура. 

— Я знаю. Но жить здесь или в Конохе без Наруто больше не смогу, — удивительно спокойно отвечает она, пока в зелёных глазах горит какая-то странная решимость. Девушка вся подрагивает, прекрасно зная, что это абсолютно самоубийственная идея. Врёт: явно хочет жить, но почему-то делает это. Надеется на пощаду? 

Клинок подозрительно легко входит в чужое сердце. 

— На что ты рассчитывала? Ты не Наруто. Ты меня предала, и потому проблем с твоим убийством у меня нет, — хотя план с отвравленным кунаем был определённо лучше, чем это убожество.

— А что, ты скучаешь по нему? Так поспеши, убей меня, он буквально за этой дверью! Или ты трусишь взглянуть в лицо твоего единственного друга? — пальцы сами сжимают сильнее рукоять катаны, белея, пока чидори оглушающе искрит — но недостаточно, чтобы перебить её слова в голове. Единственный друг, хах.

— Хочешь, открою тайну перед смертью? — шепчет он ей, улыбаясь и зная, что, возможно, следующие слова пронзят сердце даже сильнее катаны с чидори. — Он всегда для меня был чуть больше, чем просто друг. 

Зрачки от удивления так расширяются, что, кажется закрывают за собой зелень, лишь на мгновение. А после печать сама испаряется с тела, и оно обмякает перед тем, как сгореть в чёрном пламени. Саске задумчиво смотрит на него — в отличие от смерти Наруто, эта не вызывает у него никаких эмоций. Может, потому что изначально связь с ней была слабее. Может, не так больно убивать бывшего друга. 

Когда на земле не остаётся и пепла, он толкает дверь, за которой оказывается тусклая лаборатория. Повсюду перемигиваются странные приборы, стоят пустые стеклянные капсулы — все, кроме одной. 

Наруто. Кажется, вместо стука когда-то окаменевшее сердце кричит " _Наруто. Наруто. Наруто_ ", бьётся о рёбра, желая оказаться рядом.

Тело такое... потрескавшееся от Эдо Тенсей. Саске даже кажется, что видит какие-то отстающие лоскутки местами. Белки под закрытыми веками, должно быть, совсем почернели... 

— Орочимару. Объяснись, — приказывает он, подходя ближе к колбе с Наруто. Жидкость медленно сливается, но тело того удивительным образом пока не двигается, пусть и веет тёплой чакрой.

— Что ты знаешь об Эдо Тенсей, Саске-кун? — спокойно, словно всё ещё его учитель, спрашивает тот, продолжая возиться с какими-то приборами. Даже непривычно: обычно это было на плечах Кабуто и лаборантов.

— У меня нет времени играться с тобой. Объясняйся.

— Ай-ай, а ведь это самое важное сейчас, Саске-кун, — мягко журит его Орочимару, но, к счастью, перестаёт задавать глупые вопросы. — По четвертой войне ты точно понял, что тело под этой техникой довольно сложно убить, оно почти сразу восстанавливается. Но, как ты знаешь, у неё есть одна большая проблема для противника кукловода.

Пауза. 

— Итачи говорил, что кукловода убивать нельзя, иначе технику не прервать. И при этом он сам смог использовать нужные печати, — щурится Саске, не совсем пока понимая, к чему же клонит Орочимару.

— Верно. Прервать её может или кукловод, или сам призванный. Интересно, кстати, что Мадара сумел скинуть с себя власть кукловода именно в момент завершения техники, а Хаширама и вовсе сам смог освободиться от меня, — тот наконец отвлекается от приборов и поворачивает голову в его сторону. — А теперь скажи мне, Саске-кун. Стал бы я призывать Наруто, зная, что ты можешь с лёгкостью заставить что меня, что Кабуто завершить её?

Саске возвращается взглядом к Наруто, который пока стоит на месте. Кажется, он ещё не в сознании или же был зачем-то замедлен той самой жидкостью. Но зачем?

Впрочем, вопрос Орочимару тоже хороший, именно за ответом на него изначально Саске пришёл. 

Нет ничего проще, чем заставить Кабуто или Орочимару отменить. В конце концов, можно наложить генжуцу на самого Наруто и вынудить его провести нужную комбинацию печатей. Это слишком... странно. 

Если только...

— Верно, Саске-кун. Ты убил кукловода собственными руками. И теперь тебе нужно либо убедить Наруто самому повторить печати, либо повторно уничтожить его, — холодно смеётся Орочимару, пока тело перед Саске неожиданно движется. Неловко бьётся лбом о стекло, порывисто толкается ладонями в него и открывает свои глаза — _но не голубые, а чёрные как сама тьма._

Кровь стынет в жилах: всё такое чёрное, что кажется, будто вместо глаз лишь провалы, в которые Саске падает с головой. 

— Ты... ты что с ним сделал?! — чидори как-то само пробивает это чёртово стекло, пока руки обхватывают лицо и притягивают ближе, рассмотреть неправильные глаза. 

— Са... ске? — тьма словно фокусируется, чтобы резко вспыхнуть сначала алым, а после и бело-фиолетовым с множеством кругов. Нет... Орочимару же не посмел...

— Что я сделал? Пересадил ему твои глаза, которые так любезно сохранил Обито, Саске-кун. А заодно усилил их и регенерацию клетками Мадары и Хаширамы. Просто удивительно, как они все идеально прижились, пра... — договорить он не успевает. 

За усиленным чакрой биджу разрядом чидори вообще тяжело успеть. 

Лаборатория рушится, и солнце проникает под землю, освещая хаос и восстанавливающееся тело в руках. Наруто, кажется, всё ещё не понимает, что происходит, что с ним сделали — и, по-хорошему, Саске должен уничтожить и его. Вместо этого он притягивает к себе ближе и неловко целует, не давая сказать ни слово, чтобы не отвлечься на родной голос. 

Тогда, на реке, сразу после собрания пяти каге, Наруто не соврал, пусть и имел в виду другое. 

В тот день они погибли оба.


End file.
